


Moving in Stereo

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A thirsty quickie that I'm deeply ashamed of, Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: You takes care of herself after getting flustered around Kanan.





	Moving in Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me listening to the Cars one night. It seemed like a good idea at the time. 
> 
> I'm deeply sorry for this thirstfest, but I hope you enjoy.

Kanan was fucking hot. Everybody knew that, it was a basic law of nature. But for You, it was something that could be rather distracting at times.

To say that Miss Watanabe had a crush on the blue haired babe was an understatement, she had an obsession. It wasn’t creepy, she wasn’t stealing her underwear and stalking her or anything messed up. She just lost control of herself around the diver sometimes. Which is why she was currently holed up in the bathroom, peeking out the window as she watched Kanan from afar.

Kanan was standing on the diving board, getting ready to jump into the pool. Her standing there gave You what seemed like all the time in the world to drink in every single little detail that she loved to bits. That sexy blue hair blowing in the breeze, which You desperately wanted to run her fingers through while it was down like that. That glowing smile that made her heart rate speed up whenever she saw it. That curvy body that You just wanted to worship every inch of. Those rock hard abs, which she also wanted to worship because they were godlike. Kanan was just the definition of beauty, who could blame her for getting a little wet whenever she was around her. Ok, maybe not a little wet, fucking soaked was more of an accurate description. But still, it was only natural, right?

You closed the window and leaned up against the wall, feeling like she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She slipped a hand in her bikini bottoms and traced along her gushing slit. God, Kanan always turned her into such a fucking mess. You licked and pursed her lips as she pushed a finger inside herself, closing her eyes as she replayed that memory of Kanan standing on the diving board, looking perfect as ever.

“Oh Kanan… why are you so hot…” You panted to herself, biting her lip as she began to lightly pump a finger into herself. Her hyps gyrated as she rubbed her clit against her palm, letting out a shaky breath as well. She pushed in and out as she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on that image, slipping into her own little fantasy...

Sitting by the pool, You watched as Kanan climbed out of the water, dripping wet just like she currently was. Kanan pushed her hair out of her face and let all of it just drape down her back, shaking it out a little bit too. Her eyes then drifted over to You, and with that a little smile spread across her face.

“Hey You-chan,” Kanan said, “You know I’ve always thought you were pretty cute.” You gulped at that statement, fidgeting in her chair as Kanan giggled at how flustered she was. Although You went from flustered to freaked out when she saw Kanan moving over to her, her heartbeat getting faster and faster as Kanan drew closer. Miss Matsuura climbed onto the beach chair with You, looking down at her with a friendly smirk that made You’s loins burn like crazy.

Kanan went upright on her knees while You was laying down in between them, trying to keep a straight face while she was blushing like mad. Kanan chuckled again at how cute You looked when she was wound up like this, but there was always room for more tension. Kanan’s hand went up to her chest, hitching onto the latch keeping her top secured and keeping it held there just to tease her friend some more. You bit her lip as she kept her eyes glued to the center of Kanan’s chest, patiently waiting for the big reveal. Every passing second was complete agony, and holding herself back was getting harder the more Kanan dragged this out.

Kanan finally gave You what she wanted and unhooked her top, the wretched thing falling to both sides of their respective tit, leaving those knockers bare for all the word to see. You’s jaw dropped when she finally laid eyes on the chest she’d been hoping to see for her entire life.

“You can touch them if you want to, You-chan~” Kanan teased, lowering herself on top of the girl as her expression started to get a little saucier. You just laid there awestruck, staring at that rack like she was being hypnotized by it. She did manage to snap out of it seconds after, and her hands moved on their own to grab Kanan’s chest. Her upper body moved on it’s own too, pushing up into Kanan so their faces were right in one another’s. Knowing what the younger girl wanted, Kanan put a hand behind You’s head and went in for the kiss. The two locked lips with one another as the blunette pressed her chest down into Miss Watanabe’s hands, which were eagerly fondling those boobs and squeezing them to You’s content. Kanan laid herself on top of You and deepened the kiss, sucking face with her as if she was going for broke, which You certainly hoped she was. She wanted to see Kanan spent, in fact she needed it.

You lifted her leg up into Kanan, her thigh pushing into the older girl’s groin. She began to rub against it, and what she felt just turned her on even more. Kanan’s pussy was on fire, and it was soaked too. Although that last part wasn’t entirely due to the kissing and fondling, since she did just get out of the pool. But still, feeling her all hot and bothered just invigorated You, and with that she started to grind her thigh against that pussy, making Kanan moan push down into the grey haired girl’s face. The stimulation to her nether regions made Kanan’s kissing a little more passionate, as her tongue slipped inside You’s mouth and began to mingle with the other lingua. You’s tongue twisted around with Kanan’s getting faster in time with her leg as Kanan grinded against it. She was starting to leave a slick trail behind as well, and the feeling of that made You quiver with delight.

The kiss continued on for about another minute before Kanan broke it, getting up off of You and looking down at her with a devious little grin.

“Y’know, You-chan, you’ve been such a great friend to me all these years,” Kanan mused, moving back some so she was lying on her stomach with her head between You’s thighs, “I think you deserve a little something special for that~.” Kanan’s left hand snaked up the inside of You’s thigh until it reached her groin, pushing her bikini bottoms aside to reveal You’s wetness. Before You could say anything, Kanan moved forward and pressed her face into her pussy, her tongue springing forth and lashing against her clit. You’s body tensed up as she felt Kanan’s silky smooth tongue grace her lady parts, her toes curling as she bucked her hips up into the girl’s face. She could hear Kanan giggle as she moved her tongue from her clit to along her slit, and it slipped right in with no trouble and started to wiggle around. You let out a moan and threw her head back, her hand practically flying over to Kanan’s head in order to keep her held against her crotch. Kanan’s tongue felt so good, it was practically magical. Plus Kanan seemed to know her way around You’s pussy rather well for somebody who was just eating it for the first time. Not like she cared, though, it was just absolutely wonderful.

Kanan wrapped her free arm around You’s right thigh and held her in place, pulling out and focusing more on her clit for the time being. Every lick from that tongue was like a drug to You, she was just downright addicted after three minutes of getting eaten out by this scuba diving angel. You panted and squealed as Kanan just pushed her face harder against her crotch, it was just overwhelming. She was moaning her head off, shouting Kanan’s name over and over like it was the only thing she knew. Kanan took that as verbal encouragement and went even harder, grazing her teeth against her pussy just to make You jump. For someone who looked so pure on the outside, Kanan sure was a devil when she was getting down and dirty. You felt like she was going to explode, Kanan was just too good when it came to cunnilingus.

“Kanan… Oh god Kanan…” You moaned out, panting as she neared the climax. However, the sudden click of the door opening pulled her back to reality, and You’s eyes shot open to see none other than Kanan. The blunette was dripping wet just like she was in her head, but instead of a friendly little smile on her face, she looked horrified. You just stared at her like a deer in headlights, one hand in her pants and another groping her breast, wanting to say something but the words were just caught in her throat.

“Um… Sorry for interrupting you Y-You-chan…” Kanan stammered, trying not to look at the embarrassed girl in front of her, “I’ll… I’ll leave you be until you’re finished.” Kanan quickly closed the door and left You alone in the bathroom, the slamming sound echoing and making You jump. You was beyond mortified, she was humiliated, she wanted to die. Oh god things were going to be very awkward between her and Kanan now. What was she going to say to her when she faced her again? Were they going to be able to move past this? Who knows. But whatever happened, she was going to have teach Kanan to fucking knock before going into a closed bathroom.


End file.
